


Свет Темной стороны

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk





	Свет Темной стороны

Только позже, много позже Оби-Ван понял, что это и была Темная Сторона.

Трудно поверить, что «темной» называется вот это нестерпимо яркое, пронзительное ощущение абсолютной ясности. Ни страха, ни гнева — все смыла вспышка ослепительного света, оставив после себя ледяное спокойствие. 

У ситха не было ни единого шанса. Оби-Ван точно знал, что нужно сделать, куда прыгнуть и как ударить. Меч учителя сам скользнул в руку — никогда еще слияние с Силой не было настолько полным.

И, прижимая к себе тело учителя и глотая слезы, Оби-Ван чувствовал, как мир заливает ослепительно белым. Тени исчезали, мир становился плоским и прямолинейным. В ярком сиянии не было места полутонам и оттенкам.

Учитель погиб, и это плохо. Но Оби-Ван отомстил за его смерть, и это хорошо. Хотя совершенно не по-джедайски. Он вдруг понял, что ему наплевать — наплевать, одобрит ли его действия Совет, согласится ли Йода, соответствует ли Кодексу. Он сам в состоянии решить, что хорошо и что плохо. И плохо было то, что второго ситха нет рядом. Отмщение было не полным. Ничего, Оби-Ван терпелив, он подождет.

Магистр Йода, вероятно, что-то почувствовал, потому что хмуро шевельнул ушами и выдал в своей обычной манере: «Остерегаться Темной Стороны должен ты». Оби-Ван подумал, что Йоду давно стоит заменить корзиной печенья с предсказаниями — глубокомысленность и случайность выдаваемых изречений та же, но печенье хотя бы вкусное — и раздраженно отмахнулся от наставлений. Темная Сторона туманит сознание, смущает разум и скрывает будущее, это все знают. Прожектор, выбеливший для Оби-Вана весь мир, ничего не туманил, напротив, такой ясности и определенности он не испытывал никогда.

— Я обучу Анакина, — заявил он Совету и, вежливо качая головой, отмел все возражения. Да, он слишком юн, слишком неопытен, сам едва лишился падаванской косички. Да, мальчик слишком взрослый, да, мальчик может быть опасен, да, будущее его туманно, да, да, да. Но он прав, а они нет. И Совет — Совет, который даже упрямец Квай-Гон не смог переубедить, — сдался перед непробиваемой уверенностью вчерашнего падавана. Наверное, решили, что того ведет Сила. Как бы не так — Сила никогда не спрашивает твоих желаний, ослепительному свету же было достаточно «я так хочу».

Это должно было его беспокоить, но не беспокоило. Гнев ли, боль ли — чем бы ни питался этот ослепительный свет, он вычищал все без остатка, оставляя после себя только абсолютное спокойствие. Свет со всей ясностью отделял важное от неважного, значительное от несущественного. Неважным было все, кроме обещания учителю и мести за учителя. Все просто.

Слишком просто.

Никогда ничего не бывало просто, сколько Оби-Ван помнил. С Квай-Гоном всегда было сложно, больно, тяжело и мучительно. Никакого осознания своей правоты, никакой ясности. Всегда сомнения, всегда неуверенность.

Почему, учитель?

Почему вы не использовали эту силу? Ведь так просто — руку протяни. Ведь так прекрасно — видеть мир в ярких красках, а не в расплывчатых полутонах.

Почему, учитель?

И ответный вопрос, из глубин сердца ли, из глубин Силы ли — как ты можешь, Оби-Ван?

Как ты можешь?

Почему?

Как?

И эти вопросы, сплетаясь и сталкиваясь, нарушали гармонию выбеленной картины мира, разрывали идиллию спокойствия и равнодушия.

Квай-Гону он верил. Не всегда понимал, часто спорил, но доверял абсолютно. И если учитель избегал этого яркого света — то, может, и он должен?

Должен.

Это слово тоже не вписывалось.

Ты должен, Оби-Ван.

Должен.

Ты.

Должен.

Вернуться.

Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, мир был уже не обжигающе белым — грязно-серым, тусклым и блеклым. Ясности и уверенности больше не было, только смятение и сомнения.

И боль. 

Учитель, это так несправедливо! Как вы могли умереть?!

И почему должно быть так больно?

Все было просто, правильно и ясно — в ослепительном свете. В свете Темной Стороны.

Теперь Оби-Ван понимал, почему она так притягательна, почему так опасна и заманчива.

Понимал — и знал, что никогда больше не воспользуется ей. Потому что Квай-Гон не выбрал бы простой путь, он всегда выбирал правильный. И Оби-Ван предаст своего учителя, предаст его память, его наследие, если позволит себе сдаться.

Йода одобрительно хмыкнул и выдал очередное банально-туманное замечание. Теперь, без яростного света в глаза, Оби-Ван мог читать интонации и понимал, что за словесной шелухой стоит гордость — за него и за Квай-Гона.

— Тяжела битва с Темной Стороной для ученика, но для учителя трудней во сто крат, — сказал Йода.

Только позже, много позже Оби-Ван понял, что имел в виду старый мастер. Но к тому времени битву с Темной Стороной как учитель он давно проиграл.


End file.
